vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grzech Pierworodny
Seria o Grzechu Pierworodnym (jap. 始まりの罪シリーズ, hajimari no tsumi shiriizu) to seria piosenek thumb|300pxstworzonych przez Mothy'ego. Na serię tę składają się obecnie cztery utwory, z których trzy zostały umieszczone na płycie Mothy'ego Evils Kingdom wraz z piosenkami z serii o Siedmiu Grzechach Głównych. Ogólnie o serii Podstawą serii jest pojęcie grzechu pierworodnego zaczerpnięte z Biblii, z Księgi Rodzaju. Wykorzystano także Grimmowską baśń o Jasiu i Małgosi, w niemieckim (i angielskim także) znanymi pod imionami Hänsel i Gretel. Seria ta daje początek bardzo rozległej serii, a mianowicie serii Kroniki Zła. Można by nazwać ją prologiem do serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Poszczególne piosenki 'Project 'Ma' '(『Ma』計画, 『Ma』Keikaku) Wokal: Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru W Królestwie Levianta, Eve Zvezda (Miku) przedstawia się jako potężna czarownica zakochana w Adamie Moonlit (KAITO). Zdaniem mężczyzny wkrótce stanie się ona „Matką Bogów” w ramach projektu „Ma”. Eve wyjaśnia, że prorok Maria Moonlit przepowiedziała, iż grzech zniszczy ich kraj. Aby do tego nie doszło, Królewski Instytut Levianta wymyślił plan reinkarnacji bliźniaczych bogów: Levii i Behemo. Do realizacji planu potrzebowali kobiety z wielką magią. Stanie się ona Ma i nowym władcą Królestwa. Kobieta nie rozumie, dlaczego została wybrana, ale Adam tłumaczy jej, że wszystko jest w porządku, i że później wezmą ślub w Held Forest. Ona czeka na narodziny bliźniaków. Potem, Adam Moonlit opowiada, że bliźnięta Eve, Cain i Abel, były martwe. Wyjaśnia, że planuje użyc projektu „Ma” i Eve, aby zdobyć władzę i ukarać Setha TwiRighta (Kiyoteru) oraz Senat za „odebranie jego matki”. Z myślą zemszczenia się, użył Jadu, aby zrobić Eve pranie mózgu i ją uwieźć, w przekonaniu, że ułatwi to zadanie. Jednak przeliczył się, a przez wyrzuty sumienia za to, co zrobił Eve, uciekł na południe do Elphegort. Na koniec, Seth, jak sam stwierdza, przejmuje kontrole nad projektem, aby spełnić własne ambicje. 'Ucieczka czarownicy Salmhofer '(魔女ザルムホーファーの逃亡, majo zarumuhōfā no tōbō) Wokal: MEIKO Tłumaczenie Pomimo bycia obecnie pierwszą piosenkę w tej serii, piosenka ta pojawiła się znacznie później niż moonlit bear ''i fani byli przekonanie, że to właśnie ten tytuł pozostanie rozpoczęciem trylogii. Teraz jednak Grzech Pierworodny to tetralogia. thumb|300px Tytułowa czarownica to niejaka Meta Salmhofer (MEIKO), choć tak naprawdę czarownicą ona nie jest. Meta dorastała sama, gdyż nie znała swoich rodziców. Gdy skończyła dwadzieścia lat, zakochała się w zabójcy o imieniu Pale Noël (Kiyoteru). Miał on na nią zły wpływ, stąd też ludzie zaczeli nazywać Metę "czarownicą". Nie jest to powiedziane wprost, ale z niektórych wersów można wywnioskować, że dziewczyna dopuściła się zabójstwa (nie wiadomo również na kim), po czym uciekła z miejsca zbrodni. Pewnego razu Meta spostrzega zapłakną kobietę, całą we krwi, która rozpacza, że nie może znaleźć swoich dzieci. Kobieta ta to Eve Moonlit, o której więcej dowiadujemy się w ''moonlit bear. Podczas gdy Meta tak patrzy na lamentującą Eve, ktoś zachodzi ją od tyłu i zostaje schwytana, a następnie wtrącona do więzienia, gdzie spotyka naukowca zwanego Seth TwilRight (pisownia?), bardzo podobnego do jej ukochanego. Oferuje jej on układ - Meta nie zostanie stracona, jeśli zostanie jego królikiem doświadczalnym. Dziewczyna akceptuje tę ofertę, po czym zostaje uwolniona i udaje się do ośrodka badawczego, gdzie zostaje sztucznie zapłodniona. Po pewnym czasie na świat przychodzą jej dzieci, bliźnięta, które mają służyć naukowcom jako przedmioty badawcze. Patrząc na swoje dzieci, Meta przypomina sobie, że ona także jest tworem rąk ludzkich powstałym w probówce. Postanawia, że nie pozwoli zrobić ze swoich malców zabawek, więc porywa je z laboratorium, ucieka i ukrywa się z nimi w kraju Elphegort. Pewnej nocy, "czarownica" wychodzi z domu na spacer z dziećmi do Lasu Eld. Matka spuszcza ze swoich pociech wzrok na chwilkę, a gdy wraca, bliźniaków ani widu, ani słychu. Na końcu piosenki słychać krakanie kruków, które słyszymy też na samym początku moonlit bear, co stanowi płynne przejście pomiędzy tymi dwoma piosenkami. 'Niedźwiedź w Świetle Księżyca '(moonlit bear) Wokal główny: Hatsune Miku, Wokal poboczny: KAITO Tłumaczenie Przed publikacją thumb|300pxmoonlit bear ''pojawiła się ''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night i to melodię z tej piosenki da się usłyszeć pod koniec moonlit bear. Utwór ten wprowadza nas do ciemnego lasu, w którego pewnej części Eve Moonlit (Miku) znajduje dwa przepiękne, czerwone owoce, ściślej mówiąc jabłka. Cieszy się z tego niezmierne i sądzi, że jej mąż też się ucieszy. Nie zwleka jednak z powrotem do domu, gdyż w nocy czasami pojawiają się dzikie zwierzęta. I tak pojawia się niedźwiedź. Eve ucieka przed nim płacząc. Niedźwiedź i noszone przez nią owoce także zaczynają płakać. Przed samymi drzwiami domu Eve niedźwiedź zdziera z niej jej pelerynę. Wygląda na to, że kobieta w afekcie zabija swojego "prześladowcę", po czym przekracza próg chatki z ulgą. Na powitanie wychodzi jej mąż, Adam Moonlit (KAITO). Eve myślała, że jej ukochany ucieszy się z owoców, ten jednak każe jej odnieść "dzieci". Owoce, które tuli w ramionach Eve, okazują się być niemowlakami. Adam łagodnie mówi, że Eve może jeszcze naprawić swój błąd, lecz ona odpiera, że to już niemożliwe. Następnie ukazuje się nam ciało martwej kobiety, matki dzieci, leżące przed domem małżeństwa. '''Survival 'Ma' - Who Will Survive? (「Ma」サバイバル - 生き残るのは誰だ？ -', '''Ma' Sabaibaru -Ikinokoru no wa dare da?-) Wokal: Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha, SF-A2 Miki, Lily Cztery całkiem odmienne od siebie kobiety spotykają się przed świątynią w Levianta; Irina Clockworker (Iroha), Milky Eights (Miki), Ly Li (Lily) i Elluka Chirclatia (Luka). Każda wyjaśnia, że potrzebna jest „Matka”, aby urodziła „Boże Dzieci” i, że tylko jedna z nich będzie mogła nią być – „Matką”, władcą Levianty. Stały się z tego powodu okrutne i rozpoczęły walkę między sobą w grze o przetrwanie, przestają ufać komukolwiek. Irina zabija Milky, wygląda to jakby przez przypadek spadła z urwiska. W miarę upływu czasu, kobiety stają się coraz bardziej cyniczne; Irina zabija Ly Li, wygląda to jakby zabił ją ból serca. Później, Irina zbliża się do Elluki i prosi, aby zaprzestać dalszej walki, mówi jej, że jej szwagierka/bratowa pomagała jej w wygraniu konkursu. Po tym, Elluka dziękuje Irinie i obiecuje, że będzie ją chronić, dziewczyna dźga ją w plecy. Po zabiciu Elluki, Irina otrzymuje tytuł „Ma”, uśmiecha się w kierunku świątyni, jednakże ktoś inny celuje w nią nożem. 'Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe-' (奇跡の行方 -CATASTROPHE-, Kiseki no Yukue -CATASTROPHE-) Wokal: Megurine Luka W Leviancie, tajemniczy „JEJ szept” mówi o tym, jak Elluka Clockworker (Luka) instruuje swojego narzeczonego – Kiril (Kiyoteru), aby umieścił jej zwłoki w arce Grzechu (Sin) w świątyni w celu ożywienia jej. Następnie szept wyjaśnia, jak kraj upada ze względu na pragnienia innych, i musi zostać zresetowany przez nich dwóch, twierdzi, że Kiril ma „cud” w swoich rękach i wzywa go, aby wszedł do świątyni. Inny szept, „jej szept”, komentuje poczynania Kiril’a ze zdziwieniem. Po tym, niezidentyfikowany szept zaczyna wzywać mężczyznę, żeby szybciej dokończył zadanie. Nagle świątynia jakimś „cudem” zapada się przez Grzech; przyrodę i ludzi z Levianty pochłonęła eksplozja. Później słychać melodie „Lu li la” i Elluka powraca do życia, zyskuje nieśmiertelność tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, że wszystko i wszyscy znikneli. W tym samym czasie, dwa słabe światełka spadają w kierunku lasu Eld. 'Clockwork requiem' (追想のオルゴール, Tsuisou no Orugooru) Wokal: Megurine Luka, Hiyama Kiyoteru Akcja ma miejsce w Królestwie Levianta. Królestwie przeszłości, młody mężczyzna zwany Kiril Clockworker (Kiyoteru) stworzył pozytywkę, która grała piękniej niż inne – dzięki jego umiejętnościom, inni zaczęli nazywać go „Clockworker”. Zrobił ją dla swej ukochanej narzeczonej, Elluki (Luka) i siostry Iriny (Iroha), obydwie bardzo kochał. Grana piosenka sprawia, że pudełko nie może już dłużej grac w teraźniejszości melodii „Lu Li La”. Wspomnieć trzeba, że ci z największym magicznym talentem będą rządzić krajem i uzyskają wszystko, kandydatkami są dwie siostry. „Bieg staje się szalony” i obydwie zwróciły się przeciwko sobie, jednak, jeżeli magia nie istniałaby, mogłyby żyć szczęśliwie. Kiril zobaczył upadek Elluki i płacz Iriny. Do dzisiaj pozytywka milczy i nie może zostać otwarta. Po późniejszych wydarzeniach, kraj legł w gruzach, a Kiril, dużo starszy i po „stracie powodu”, robi coś nowego. Gdy został zapytany odpowiada, że robi pozytywkę, jednak wygląda ona raczej jak tylko brudne, czarne pudełko. 'Porzuceni podczas Księżycowej Nocy '(置き去り月夜抄, okizari tsukiyoshō) Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len Tłumaczenie Głównymi bohaterami są tu bliźniaki (Rin i Len) wychowywane przez Eve i Adama Moonlitów (Miku thumb|300pxi KAITO). Pewnej nocy, porzucają oni swoje przybrane dzieci gdzieś w lesie, które naiwnie sądziły, że prowadzone są na jakąś ucztę. Błądzą oni leśnymi dróżkami oświetlonymi światłem księżyca. Podczas swojej "wędrówki" znajdują małą buteleczkę. Prawdopodobnie jest to buteleczka pokazana w moonlit bear, którą bliźniaki karmione były przez swoją prawdziwą matkę. Wreszcie trafiają z powrotem do domu, jednak wygląda na to, że z jakiegoś powodu oszaleli w podobny sposób jak Eve w moonlit bear, przez swoich rodziców postrzegają jako wiedźmę i jej poplecznika. Zabijają ich. Dzieci stwierdzają, że dobrze im w tym domu, bo czują się, jak gdyby mieszkali tu wcześniej i postanawiają w nim zostać. Na końcu mówią, że pójdą się spotkać ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami. 'Opowieść Czasu '(クロノ・ストーリー, ''kurono sutōrī - ''Chrono Story) Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len, Megurine Luka Tłumaczenie Wydarzenia z tej piosenki mając miejsce tuż po tych z powyższej. W ''Chrono Story ''bliźniaki rozdzielają grzech pierworodny (który nazywają "plugastwem") swojej fałszywej matki, Eve Moonlit, na siedem części - w ten thumb|350pxsposób powstaje siedem grzechów głównych. Każdy z nich jest reprezentowany przez jakś przedmiot, tj: *Nieczystość - kwiat, *Obżarstwo - nasionka, *Pycha - drogocenne kamienie, *Zazdrość - źródełko, *Lenistwo - wiatr, *Chciwość - ziemia, *Gniew - las. Dzieci wysyłają te grzechy w świat, prosząc, aby ktoś je oczyścił. Zadanie zebrania siedmiu grzechów głównych drzewo Eld, strażnik lasu, powierza swojej dawnej przyjaciółce - czarodziejce o imieniu Elluka Clockworker (Luka). Czarodziejka zgadza się bez zastanowienia, mówiąc, że "i tak ma nieskończenie wiele czasu", po czym dowiadujemy się nieco o przeszłości Elluki. Zyskała ona nieśmiertelność, jednak utraciła swego ukochanego. Na tym piosenka się kończy. Na końcu filmiku do niej widzimy sylwetki czterech kobiet z kwiatami na szyi. Są to prawdopodobnie cztery członkinie haremu hrabiego Venomanii. Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Serie